


Office Space

by qelci



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Come Swallowing, Consent Play, Foot Fetish, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:09:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29926335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qelci/pseuds/qelci
Relationships: Erik Lehnsherr/Charles Xavier
Kudos: 9





	Office Space

Erik Lensherr pushed his foot deeper against Charles’ face.

He was frustrated. None of his employees had impressed him that day and his company was behind on an important order. He was, perhaps unfairly, taking out his stress on the new intern. 

Charles was a handsome, small boy, fresh out of college and the perfect eye candy for Erik to look at throughout the day. Erik had made it explicitly clear the kind of work the boy would be doing around the office, and he agreed to it—with the rather substantial salary he was offered as well. Whether he actually enjoyed his duties or not was of little concern to Erik, though he never once vocalized his unwillingness to perform a task his boss demanded of him.

So now, Charles lay underneath Mr. Lensherr’s office desk, naked with his wrists bound together. The rule was that he was not allowed to interrupt his boss, which meant utter stillness and silence. Mr. Lensherr had commanded that he get down under the desk, and proceeded to take off one of his shoes and press his socked foot right up against Charles’ smooth, pale face. 

At this point in the day, Erik was really only glaring at his computer screen. He knew he wasn’t going to get anything else done, not helped by his distracting erection protruding out of his slacks. He enjoyed feeling Charles inhale in-between his toes, not uttering a word or sound of protest at the rather humiliating act. Erik was strongly aroused by having people submit to him so effortlessly, and Charles was perhaps the most excellent so far. 

Erik rubbed his sock back and forth against the boy’s face, occasionally curling his toes tightly around his nostrils. He knew he would soon go the full mile, brutally fucking either Charles’ throat or tight ass, but for now, he relished in the simplicity of keeping him under his foot (quite literally).

Charles’s face felt cool against his warm feet, and smooth against his silken black dress socks. He rubbed the boy’s cheeks, flexing his toes against his forehead and dragging them all the down towards his chin. 

He was getting quite antsy, however, and his erection today was quite painfully throbbing. He gave a firm slap with his foot against Charles’s cheek, pressing down more firmly into his soft skin.

“Take my sock off, boy.” 

Charles lifted up his bound arms, curling his fingers around the band of Erik’s sock—before he was swiftly slapped again with his master’s large foot.

“No, you little slut. Not with your hands. Take my sock off with your teeth.” Erik stretched his leg out, offering his ankle to Charles’ face, who proceeded to (after a bit of effort) bite into the silky material and peel the fabric away from his master’s foot. Erik then pushed his now bare foot against the boy’s cheek, tapping it slightly in remonstrance. 

“Stick your tongue out.”

Charles obeyed, and Erik ran his foot up and down his face, feeling the moist tongue graze against the bottom of his size 15 foot. He lifted his foot up a little and pushed his big toe in-between Charles’ pink lips.  
“Suck,” he demanded. The boy gingerly closed his lips around Mr. Lensherr’s big toe and sucked firmly on it. Erik sighed out in satisfaction, curling his toe inside his mouth every now and then. He had only occasionally treated Charles to the pleasure of worshipping his feet before, and Erik always relished in the sensation. The boy was surprisingly eager to lick his feet and suck on his toes and sniff his socks. Erik felt there was no better way to assert dominance than to show someone that they are literally lower than the bottoms of his shoes.

Erik pushed his chair back and stood up, delivering one final smack with his foot against Charles’ cheek. 

“Knees,” he barked out. The boy scrambled up on his legs, keeping himself bent and avoiding eye contact. Erik stuck out his other foot, which was still socked and shoed, and planted it before the trembling boy.

“Now, lick.” 

Charles quite literally fell forward, being unable to support himself with his bound-up arms. He planted his face directly against the polished, black leather of Erik’s shoe and licked a long stripe from tip to the laces. He repeated the motion, licking the leather and barely holding himself up with the muscles in his neck and back.

“Aren’t you such a pretty little whore?” Erik mocked. “Always so eager to serve me. You were made to lick my feet; you know that?” 

Charles, of course, said nothing—he continued to lick Erik’s shoe and wait patiently for his next order. 

Erik grabbed him by his brown hair and forced him up. He pushed the back of the boy’s head against his crotch, rubbing his clothed erection against Charles’ face. With his other hand, he pulled off his other shoe and stripped off his sock, gripping Charles by the hair again and jamming his silken sock inside his open mouth.

Charles gagged slightly from the fabric being shoved so deep inside his mouth, but he sat there, saliva drooling from his lip, with Mr. Lensherr’s sock balled up in-between his lips.

“Look up,” Erik said. The boy obeyed, looking right up at his master, before Erik pursed his lips and spit a wad of his own saliva all across Charles’ face. The boy didn’t even wince.

“Now, repeat after me: I’m a faggot and a cock whore.”

Charles struggled with the sock in his mouth. He garbled out the words: “Mmhm fghhh n’ uh cguhh.”

“Again.”

“Mmhm fghhh n’ uh cguhh.”

Erik spit on him again, this time into his wavy brown hair. He smiled maliciously at his pet. Charles looked almost on the verge of tears, which only made Erik’s cock throb even more hard. This was exactly the state he needed his fucktoy to be in before he could reward him with his cock.

“Good boy. I think you deserve my cock tonight, don’t you? So eager to please…”

Erik unbuckled his pants and pulled his cock out from his underwear. His erection was rock hard and already dripping precum. He gave it a few pulls, wiping off the leaking tip and smearing his semen across Charles’ face.

“I know how much you love this cock. You’re a slut for this cock, aren’t you?”

Charles nodded meekly, his mouth still stuffed full of Mr. Lensherr’s sock.

Erik gave him a swift slap to the face. “Use your words, pet.”

“Ysssgh.” 

“Yes, what?” 

“Yssgh, n’ uh schughh unn cguhh.”

“That’s better. It’s not so difficult, now, is it?” Erik cooed mockingly. He stretched his hips out in front of him, rubbing Charles with the tip of his dripping cock. The boy sat stoically, breathing roughly around the sock and letting the beads of precum drip down his face.

“The question is how should I reward you tonight? Shall I fuck your face or your ass? Either way, you’ll be filled with my cum by the end of the night—maybe there will be time for both.” Erik gripped Charles’ head and pushed him against the floor and placed his bare foot on the back of his head, scrunching up his hair in-between his toes.

“I must say, it fits you to have your mouth filled like that. You can’t even get a word out without drooling all over yourself—how pathetic. I’ll tell you what, faggot. I’ll fill your throat out as well. You’re hungry for my cock aren’t you? Desperate to be pumped full of my sperm?” Erik gazed down, grinning at the pale boy, pushing his head around with the ball of his foot. 

He placed his bare feet back on the floor, his toes overlapping Charles’s finger tips just so. 

“Kiss,” he barked out.

The boy eagerly responded. He craned forward and kissed the tops of Erik’s feet, alternating between each one, staying low to the ground. 

Erik leaned back and folded his arms behind his head, relishing in the feeling of getting his feet kissed. His throbbing cock flexed in the air, and he imagined how good it was going to feel to unload his balls in the next few minutes. 

“Lick.”

Charles responded right away, switching to licking longs stripes against Erik’s feet. He started at the tip of Mr. Lensherr’s big toe, licking all the way up the broad top towards his ankle. Erik flexed his feet, letting Charles lick the undersides of his toes as well and the curved arch of his foot. 

He lifted his leg up more, letting Charles wrap his delicate hands around the sides of his enormous foot. The boy took this toe in his mouth and suckled on it, bobbing up and down, sucking it deep.

Erik finally sat forward and pulled his foot out of his mouth, grabbing Charles by the jaw, forcing him to look back up in his eyes. The boy’s pupils were engorged with a mix of degradation, fear, and lust. 

Erik cooed at him mockingly, rubbing his lips with his long fingers. “Such a good boy. A pathetic slut too. I’ve got a big load waiting for you. Think you can manage it?”

When Charles didn’t respond, Erik spat on his face.

“Yes, sir,” he said at last. 

“You know I cum a lot, right pet. I’m looking forward to you gagging it all down. I don’t want to see any of my load wasted, do you?”

“No, sir.”

“So that means you better swallow it all. Not a drop wasted. I don’t care if it chokes you and kills you—I’m going to empty my balls down your throat and you are going to take it. Got it?”

“Yes, sir.”

Erik slapped him slightly across the cheek. “Aren’t you going to thank me?”

“Thank you, sir.”

“For what? Be specific, boy.”

“Thank you, sir, for rewarding me with your cum. I want to take your load and swallow it all. Thank you for letting me kiss your feet and worship you.”

Erik chuckled, “That’s a good fag.”

Erik leaned back, shifting his hips so that his cock was closer to Charles’s face. His length was long and red, precum dripping down the side and begging to be lapped up. His balls were aching, and he was ready to nut down the boy’s esophagus.

Erik gripped the back of Charles’s head, gripping his fingers in his hair firmly. 

“Open wide,” he said, grinning maliciously, and brought down the boy’s head onto the tip of his cock. Charles obeyed, parting his lips and letting them wrap around the man’s length. As soon as his warm mouth made contact, Erik groaned out.

“Fuck yeah, boy. That wet mouth of yours was made for sucking cock. Get to work, then. Suckle the tip.”

Charles pursed his lips delicately over the wide cockhead and gingerly sucked at it. Thin watery streams of precum flowed out from Erik’s balls, coating the boy’s tongue and forcing him to swallow it down. 

“Ahh—yeahhh. You love this cock, don’t you?” Erik shifted into his chair more, pushing himself deeper into Charles’s mouth and bracketing him in between his thighs. As Erik’s thick manhood penetrated in between Charles’s lips more, the boy tightened his grip on the shaft. His lips quivered and flexed, suckling firmly on the hot, flushed erection.

“You are such a cockfag, huh? Born and raised to kneel before me and worship me. I’m gonna keep you on your hands and knees for the rest of your life, pup.”

Erik retightened his hand in the boy’s hair and forced him deeper onto his penis. His shaft slid farther in his tight lips, and his cockhead brushed up against the back of his throat. 

“Hmmgppgh… ghmmuph,” Charles croaked out, gagging slightly as the cockhead pushed against his uvula. 

“That’s it, boy! Suck that cock. Suck it! Fuck!” Erik grunted. He felt his orgasm begin to build up, and his cock grow stiffer as it pushed inside of Charles’s throat. 

“You want my nut, fag? You want my load? Fuck, you’re gonna take it all.”

Erik felt Charles’s mouth tighten on his rigid cock, milking it more firmly. His lips curled over the bush of hair towards the root of his crotch, and his throat opened up to take the shaft deeper.

Erik sped up the momentum, gripping the sides of Charles’s face and humping up into his mouth, fucking this throat with ease. The boy’s slender and narrow neck bulged out from the penetrating girth all the way down to his chest.

“Fuck, I’m getting ready to shoot, fag. I’m gonna load up your throat! Fuck!”

Erik’s damp balls were churning as his cock pushed in and out of the velvety interior of Charles’s mouth. Erik curled his toes on the floor, flexing his feet as his orgasm hit him.

“Ahh—shit! I’m gonna nut! Fuck, Arghhhhh—Augh!” Erik’s body stiffened, clenching forward. A thick jet of sperm shot out directly down Charles’s throat and into his stomach.

“Take my cum! Fuck! Swallow that shit—aghh!” Erik’s shaft pulsated violently as it spurted out pump after pump of his semen, emptying his balls entirely into the boy’s esophagus. Charles swallowed it all down, his throat contracting against his will to prevent him from choking.

“Ghmmuph” Charles wretched, feeling his throat bulge out from the throbbing cock. His boss’s sperm shot down the length of his esophagus, but he took it all just like he was told to. He keeps his lips pursed around his shaft until Erik’s cock finally stops pulsing. 

As Erik’s orgasm subsided, and his balls drained, he groaned out, pulling his softening cock out of the well-used hole. Charles coughed out, drooling out the side of his mouth as he swallowed the last bits of semen in his mouth. 

“Such a good hole,” Erik laughed out.


End file.
